A Pure Love: Pyrrha x Starkiller
by issislee80
Summary: <html><head></head>Starkiller/Secret Apprentice is back in Soul Calibur reason unknown to him. He meets Pyrrha who keep saying sorry. Starkiller keep telling her to calm down. Will Starkiller love after Juno's death? Does Pyrrha trust Starkiller enough to love him? Is Stark</html>


Chapter 1. Back in Soul Calibur

A blinding light blinds Starkiller and the light dims down some. He seen a unfamiliar face to him, but it remind him of Sophitia. She chanted something that surround Starkiller with light. 'Who is she? Why does she look a lot like Sophitia? I can't even see her face...' He thought loudly. The light changed his clothes to a white reassemble to his clothes. 'What is she doing to me?' He thought as he got teleported.

In Soul Cailbur,

Pyrrha: No! I don't want to kill anymore! -runs away-

With Starkiller,

Star: Great... Where am I? -stands up and walks to the way Pyrrha is running-

"SLAM!"

Pyrrha: I'm sorry! I'm really am sorry! I'M SORRY!

Star: Uh.. Who are you?

Pyrrha: Pyrrha...

Star: Pyrrha...I'm Starkiller. What going on?

Pyrrha: Um... Tira say that humans are bad and they misunderstand people and they want to kill me!

Star: I understand the misunderstand part, but humans aren't bad.

Tira: PYRRHA! OH PYRRHA WHERE ARE YOU?

Pyrrha hides behind Starkiller.

Tira: Oh, Hi, Starkiller! Have you seen a woman name Pyrrha?

Star: Can't say I have!

Tira: Damn it! Where is she?!

Star: Oh, I think I saw a blonde woman heading that way. -points to the left-

Tira: Thank you! -runs to the left-

Star: You can come out now.

Pyrrha: -comes out from hiding behind Starkiller- I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!

Star: Pyrrha, calm down! Your safe right now.

Pyrrha: I...umm... Thank you.

Star: It's nothing.

Pyrrha: Where do I go from here?

Star: You can come with me.

Pyrrha: Really you mean it!

Star: -nods-

Pyrrha: -hugs him- Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!

Star: -nods- Your welcome.. Let go of me...

Pyrrha: -blush pink- I'm sorry! I really am grateful! Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Protecting Pyrrha<p>

Starkiller is carrying Pyrrha as she is asleep. He heard her sleeping quietly. He didn't mind carrying her on his back. He was careful not to step on any twigs. He heard a yawn a really cute yawn.

Pyrrha: -rubs her groggy eyes- Good morning, Starkiller.

Star: Morning, Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: -leans against Starkiller's shoulder- What time is it?

Star: Around 9:30 a.m why?

Pyrrha: Just asking. Do you always travel this early?

Star: No, it is usually earlier than this.

Pyrrha: How early?

Star: The time I wake up. Which was 7:45. That means I been carrying you for 2 hours and 55 minutes.

Pyrrha: -yawned cutely- I'm sorry.

Star: -thinks- Why so cute! -blush pink- You need to learn how to stop saying sorry.

Pyrrha: -blush pink-redish- Can't help it...

Time skip,

Maxi: How come your clothes are all white?

Star: Honestly, I don't know... Anyways, I have to find Siegfried maybe he knows why I'm here.

Tira: PYRRHA, THERE YOU ARE!

Pyrrha hided behind Starkiller, again..

Star: I guess I'm a defense barrier.

Tira: YOU! YOU LIED TO ME!

Star: It's a gift. -smirks lightly-

Tira: I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING HEART!

Star: You may try...

Tira and Starkiller took their fighting stance. Maxi protected Pyrrha from getting hurt. Tira ran forward trying to aim for Starkiller's heart, but missing him by feet. Starkiller sweep Tira's feet cause her to fall and Starkiller was on top her with his light-saber to her neck. Tira used her feet and tried to cut Starkiller's neck, but Starkiller was in air used force-lighting on her that stunned her for the time being.

Star: Let's...

Patroklos: MALFEASTED!

Star: Who are you?

Patroklos: You will give me back my sister at once.

Star: -notices Soul Calibur- It can change its form...

Patroklos: -growls- GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!

Star: You don't need to yell...

Patroklos: Your not the boss of me...

Star: Maxi, mind handle this?

Maxi: Yes I...-notices that Starkiller and Pyrrha was gone- YOU BACKSTABBER!

With Pyrrha and Starkiller,

Pyrrha: Why did you do that to Maxi?

Star: I was bored and I wanna to talk to you alone. -blush pinkish-

Pyrrha: -blush red- You um did?

Star: You sound like I'm lying.

Pyrrha: No! No! I um I uh! -blush dark red-

Star: -snickers- You sound confused.

Pyrrha: -pouts cutely- No I don't...

Star: -blush pink- Aw...

Pyrrha: Your face! -puts hand on his cheek-

Star: I'm not sick.

Pyrrha: Just checking!

Star: -nods mutely-

Pyrrha: So? What do you want to talk about?

Star: Why Tira needs you?

Pyrrha: Like I said before. -smiles mischievously- Your not good at this, Starkiller.

Star: Wha? I'm not good at this. What about you _Pyrrrrha!?_

Pyrrha: -giggles slyly- You rolled your 'r's when you say it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Pyrrha Ω<p>

Star: -woke up and yawned- Pyrrha, I'll be back. -walks to near by lake to take a bath-

Twenty minutes later,

Pyrrha: -yawns cutely- Morning, St...-looks around for Starkiller-

Star: You looking for somebody.

Pyrrha: My pillow! -pouts- Where were you?

Star: Pillow...? By the lake...

Pyrrha: I'm so tired to take bath...-yawns cutely-

Star: Too bad.. You woke up and now you get up... -nudges her slightly-

Pyrrha: -pouts cutely- Carry me afterwards...

Star: Sure..

Thirty minutes later,

Starkiller was carrying Pyrrha on his back. They talked about some things until Nightmare showed up and started attacking Starkiller. Starkiller managed to block most of his attack, but it wasn't enough. That's where Pyrrha used her shield to protected Starkiller. Nightmare told her that Starkiller's body had hold something in him that is when Pyrrha snapped and that is when Pyrrha Ω came into play. Starkiller was a little shocked to see Pyrrha Ω. 'UGH! My head..' Starkiller thought as his head spinning dizzy. He heard a voice that told him to protect Pyrrha and break Pyrrha Ω. His head stopped spinning and he saw Pyrrha Ω staring at him.

Pyrrha Ω: Are you alright?

Star: I... I...

Pyrrha Ω: Do you accept me?

Star: I...I...I'm fine. Just a little shock that's all. I accept you, but what are you?

Pyrrha Ω: Malfested...

Star: I... Soul Edge did this to you...

Pyrrha Ω: -nods- Yes...

Star: What should I call you, Pyrrha or...

Pyrrha Ω: Pyrrha Ω...

Star: Pyrrha Ω...

Pyrrha Ω: Are we still traveling together?

Star: I wouldn't have any other way!

Pyrrha Ω smiled softly as Starkiller smirked slyly. They traveled in till Starkiller stopped for some reason. Pyrrha Ω looked at him with worry.

Star: Sorry... I was just overthin...

Maxi: YOU MOTHER FUCKER!

Xiba: Maxi, uh calm down and I'm so hungry!

Natsu: The people I travel with...

Leixia: I somewhat agree.

Star: Who are you three?

Natsu: Taki's student: Natsu. Do you know where she is?

Xiba: Do you have any food! Xiba: Kilik's son?

Leixia: Leixia: Daughter of Xianghua.

Star: Nice to meet you, I guess? No, I dunno where Taki is. No, I don't have food.

Xiba and Nastu: Awww!

Leixia: Who is that woman standing behind you? I don't mean to be rude.

Star: -sweats goes down his face slowly- This...

Maxi: What happen to her?

Star: I... don't really know.

Maxi: -sweat-drops- Seriously?

Star: I got attacked. You expect me to fight off all 25 men who call me a MALFEASTED!

Maxi: Okay... We need to have 'the talk'.

Star: Wha? What do you?

Maxi pulls Starkiller and Pyrrha Ω to the side.

Star: Okay? What's up?

Maxi: Nightmare did this, didn't he?

"..."

Maxi: I take that as a yes. Why and how?

Star: I don't know how, but I know Tira has something to do with this.

Maxi: -sighs deeply- Just what the world needs. A fucking psycho of an assassin. -grinds teeth together- Just FUCKING PERFECT!

Star: Well, now what? I can't just abandon her...

Maxi: How you get back here anyways? I mean its been 16: no. 17 LOOOOOONG YEARS. 17 FUCKING YEARS!

Star: If I remember correctly, it all started with a blinding light.

Maxi: Okay? Explain it.

Starkiller starts explaining how he got here and how he met that mysterious person and how he met Pyrrha.

Maxi: Well, that explain everything.

Star: Hey, Maxi? Where's Pyrrha Ω?

Maxi: -notices that Pyrrha Ω was behind the tree- Over there behind the tree.

Star: Pyrrha Ω, nobody trying to hurt you. Would come out please?

Pyrrha Ω refused to come out. Starkiller and Maxi sighed as Starkiller force-grabs her gently.

Star: You wouldn't come out, why?

Pyrrha Ω: Because, I'm dangerous.

Star: Your not dangerous. Your unique and special.

Maxi: Star eyes finally find love.

Star: Shut up.

Maxi: Sorry, Star eyes. -singing voice- Star found love, Star found love, Star found love!

Starkiller shot Maxi a deadly death glare as Maxi laughed. Pyrrha Ω smiled at their somewhat childish behavior. 'They are so like brothers in many ways.' Pyrrha Ω smiled at her thought. Starkiller and Maxi started bickering which made Pyrrha Ω giggled quietly at them.

Star: It's not funny at all.

Pyrrha Ω: Sorry, you guys act like little kids!

Maxi and Star: -points at each other- He's the little kid. Me! No, it's you!

Pyrrha Ω burst into a giggling fit at Maxi and Starkiller while Maxi smiled and Starkiller smirked. 'It's good to see her happy!' They thought happily.

Pyrrha Ω: I'm sorry -giggles- this is so childish at times! -giggles-

Star: Hmph, whatever.

Maxi smirked slightly.

Maxi: Your in looooove~!

Starkiller scowled at Maxi who frowned.

Maxi: JUST...ADMIT IT!

Star: Bye, Maxi... -drags Pyrrha Ω away-

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. I'll never say it.<p>

(BLAH! Yes, Pyrrha back and I don't care what you say!)

'Huh, I did everything Soul Calibur told me to do, but nothing. Maybe it's love? No. No.. That's foolish of me to think about right now... Is it?' Starkiller thought as he went to take shower. He got out fifty minutes later and he washed his clothes while putting on the male robe they had. Pyrrha was still asleep. An idea came to Starkiller and he smirked slightly while walking over to kitchen and made a glass water. 'Pyrrha wake up.' He heard her mumbles. That's when sprayed some water in her face with force. She woke up feeling slightly angry to Starkiller who just smirked. 'Well, good morning, sleeping beauty. Had a pleasant dream?' Starkiller teased her.

Pyrrha: -yawns- Yes in till -pouts- You woke me up!

Star: I'll make it up to. -smirks slightly-

Pyrrha: How?

Starkiller leaned a kissed Pyrrha cheek who was redden by sudden action, but Starkiller just smirked.

Star: That's how. Make sure to take a shower and I'll make breakfast.

Pyrrha yawns and nodded while getting off the bed, but quickly falls against Starkiller's chest.

Star: You okay?

Pyrrha didn't responded because she was already asleep.

Star: She fell asleep! AGAIN! -chuckles while nudged her-

Pyrrha: -yawns- Sorry, I'm so tired...

Star: -mumbles- I know...

Pyrrha: Hmph!

Star: -frowns-

Pyrrha: Starkiller...

Star: Yes...

Pyrrha: -blush scarlet- I think I love you.

Star: ...

Pyrrha: Oh, I knew I should have never said that.

Starkiller's thoughts,

'OH MY GOD SHE SAID IT!

Calm down, we're getting frazzled.

Say it back!

No don't say it back!'

Outside his thoughts,

Star: Ditto.

Pyrrha: Wha?

Star: I said Ditto, because I don't use the 'I love you' words, so I just say ditto. I never say those words or it.

Pyrrha: -pouts- Why not?

Star: Just don't worry about it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5. I say it to you only<p>

One year later,

Starkiller POV

'It was my destiny to stay with Pyrrha, huh? Man, I really do love you, Pyrrha.'

I: Pyrrha, I have something to tell you, but I'm not really sure how to say this. -rubs neck nervously-

Pyrrha: Hmm, what is it Star?

I: Pyrrha, I really do love you only.

Pyrrha: You said it!

I: Pyrrha, let me finish. The reason I been out at nights is that -kneels to one knee- I'm not good at this, but I love you and I want be only love by you and...I want to well marry you. Will you Pyrrha Alexandera marry me and make me the happiest man alive?

Pyrrha: -tears stung her face- Yes! I will! -hugs Starkiller-

* * *

><p>Yes they got marry and had four kids two of them are Greek and the other two have the force!<p>

Review!

Starkiller: Will their sequel?

When did you get here?!

Starkiller: I been here along with Maxi, Ivy, Amy, and Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: Hello!

Say bye to the readers!

Star, Ivy, Amy, and Pyrrha: Bye/ Later!


End file.
